Something I Rely On
by makeitmine
Summary: March 15, 2013. Blaine is working himself to the bone trying to make it through his senior year. Little does he know the cure to his stress is closer than he thinks.


_I barely finished this on time. Stupid Thursdays and school and actually having a life. Fits both days 4 and 5 of Klaine Week, but I actually have a companion piece planned for tomorrow. It fits into the same verse as My Missing Puzzle Piece, which was originally reaction fic to 3x07 that went awry. Title from the song "Light On" by David Cook._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Kurt, not Blaine, not Chris, not Darren.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if Blaine <em>wanted<em> the day to go horribly. He had a Calculus test that morning that he was grossly underprepared for and knew he'd be lucky if he pulled off a C. There was also an English paper on the comparisons of the Bronte sisters' works due later in the day, which stretched his evening throughout the week very thin, to the point he didn't go to bed until close to 3. Peer counseling was overrun with relationship problems or students who were on the brink of depression, meaning Blaine was not getting his free periods or lunches back for a while. Plus Regionals were the following weekend, and Mr. Schuester finally got it through his head after four years that New Directions should prepare for competitions more than a week in advance. It didn't seem to be helping, though, when that afternoon's rehearsal left Blaine with an extremely sore foot thanks to Sugar's inability to dance in four inch heels.

It also happened to be two years to the day that Blaine made the biggest risk of his life, opening himself up over a deceased bird's jeweled casket. But Kurt was unable to get time off from the theatre he got a box office job in to come home for spring break, leaving Blaine slightly heartbroken. They hadn't seen each other since Kurt and Rachel returned to New York after New Year's Day, and thanks to Blaine's parents' refusal to allow him to spend his break out there, they would be apart until two weeks before McKinley's graduation.

By the time Blaine hobbled into his house, all he wanted was a nice, hot bath, his bed, and his computer so he could actually see Kurt on their anniversary. At 18, he was used to having time to himself before his mother came home from work and prepared dinner. However, hearing her setting pots and pans out now was unusual. "Mom, what are you doing home now?" he asked, abandoning his plans to head upstairs and instead entering the kitchen.

"I took the afternoon off to meet with a friend," she replied, turning from the counter to kiss his cheek. Janet Anderson, while a successful businesswoman, took pride in taking care of her family and noticed Blaine's exhaustion immediately. "Are you alright, sweetie? Did you sleep well last night?"

Blaine shook his head. "I had a huge Calculus test and a paper to turn in today. I think I've been averaging about two and a half hours' sleep all week."

Janet set down the mixing bowl she had in her hands and took her youngest son into her arms. "Honey, you work too hard. I know you decided you're attending Columbia next year and want to go on to receive your doctorate, but right now, you don't need to treat yourself as anything more than a high school student."

"I think I blame Dalton for that," he joked. "Even taking three AP classes doesn't match the amount of work I would have now if I still went there."

"You are so much like your father, Blaine. But you are not to do any schoolwork this weekend, okay?"

Blaine looked up. "What? Mom, I still have my Government project to start on."

"Didn't you tell me that isn't due until the middle of April?" Janet asked. "You can take a few days and act like a teenager. A responsible one, I mean. Now go upstairs and try to relax. I'll call you down when I set the table."

"Thanks, Mom," he replied with a final hug before retreating to his room. He grabbed his bag off the couch where he had dropped it on his way. If he was forbidden to work on anything the next few days, he may as well have worked on the assignments due Monday.

Blaine was checking a text Artie had sent him when he walked into his bedroom. He set his bag by his desk before noticing the legs in front of the seat. He dropped his phone and stepped back, finally getting a look at the person intruding on his space.

"That's not quite the greeting I expected," Kurt said grinning.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, attacking his boyfriend with hugs and kisses. "I thought you couldn't get away from work?"

"Some things just need to remain surprises until the last second."

Burying his face into Kurt's neck, Blaine replied, "You sure know how to surprise me. Wait, how did you get here? I would have noticed if your car was out front."

"Your mother took the day off work and drove to Dayton to pick me up." Kurt tried to remain calm despite the lips attacking that place on his neck. "Happy anniversary, honey."

"So happy," Blaine mumbled into skin and muscles. "I wish I had known, only so I could have bought something for you."

Kurt lifted Blaine's head back up. "You know you don't have to do that. But I do have one more thing to give you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You'll have to evacuate my lap in order for me to retrieve it," he said. Blaine stood up, allowing Kurt to stand and walk over to where his suitcases were located. When he reached them, he unzipped the front pocket of his carry-on and pulled out a sheet of paper before turning back around and handing it to Blaine. "I've had this for quite a while now, and I figured it was time to pass it on."

Blaine studied the page, tracing a finger along the red lines. "How long is a while?"

"Since the day you announced you wanted to serenade Jeremiah?" Kurt said, trying not to look up.

"I had a feeling you weren't working on makeovers or whatever you claimed it was when I announced the meeting for my serenade," Blaine joked.

Kurt had to laugh, remembering how everything he thought had changed in that moment. "I know you found out a few days later," he began, taking Blaine's hands in his own, "but I was in love with you even then. And I always will be."

"Me too," Blaine said leaning in for a kiss.

Even after ten weeks apart, the two fell right back into old habits. It didn't take long for them to settle on Blaine's bed, still exploring, reacquainting lips and hands with the places they knew best. By the time Janet knocked to let them know dinner was almost ready, they had worn themselves out and fallen asleep in each other's arms. She smiled, happy that Blaine had someone who could relieve a week's worth of stress in a matter of moments.

Kurt was allowed to spend the evening before Finn picked him up early Saturday afternoon to take him home for the remainder of his break. Blaine told his mother he needed to at least get his weekend homework done before he headed out for a movie marathon with the Hummels. On Monday morning, he placed the heart in his locker as a reminder that in just over two months, he would be off to the real world and New York, where his heart was located.


End file.
